Disfrutemos juntos
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: –Ahora ya has sido besado.– dijo, pasando por detrás de él y abriendo la puerta.– ¿Nos vemos el viernes? [...] Alec dejó de besarle y se apartó. –El viernes.– dijo, y se alejó por el pasillo. El Brujo cruzó los brazos y se acomodó la camiseta donde Alec lo había agarrado, y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. –Lightwoods,– dijo Magnus– siempre tienen que tener la última palabra.


**Para que os situéis un poco, esto está basado en el segundo encuentro Malec. Pensaba escribir sobre el primero, pero Cassie se adelantó y subió una escena inédita. No sé si la habréis leído. Os dejo el link aquí para los que no:** ** . **

**Bueno, disfrutad.**

Alec hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Estaba en frente de la puerta de Magnus, mirando el letrero que había ahí: BANE. Sonrió levemente al leerlo, sin poder evitar que la imagen del brujo nublara su mente.

-¿Piensas llamar en algún momento? –dijo alguien, abriendo la puerta. Bueno, alguien. Magnus.

-Yo… eeeh… -murmuró Alec, intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero su atención fue hasta el brujo, que llevaba unos vaqueros de cuero ajustados, con unas botas bajas marrón oscuro que conjuntaban con su camiseta violeta, en la que ponía _HIPSTA PLEASE. _–Bonita camiseta.

Magnus sonrió, mostrando un brillo divertido en su mirada.

-Puedo regalarte una, si quieres. –se ofreció, haciéndose a un lado en la puerta. –Pasa.

Alec entró, y el calor golpeó su rostro. Sintió unas manos en los hombros, que fueron bajando hasta su pecho, tirando de la solapas de su chaqueta.

-Relájate. –susurró una voz aterciopelada a su oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

La chaqueta de Alec desapareció en un momento, y justo después por su lado pasó Magnus, con dicha prenda en la mano, empezó a subir las escaleras. Alec lo siguió, intentando que sus pasos fuesen firmes. Llegaron al salón en silencio. En la sala había un amplio sofá rosa, que reconoció por la visita de la última vez. Había algunas camisetas por el suelo y, provocando cierto sonrojo en Alec, un par de bóxers.

-¿Debería disculparme por el desorden? –cuestionó Magnus, dejando la chaqueta de Alec en una silla y sentándose en el sofá. El menor negó con la cabeza, siguiendo los pasos del brujo y situándose a su lado. Tenía la línea de los hombros tensa y Magnus, al percibirlo, decidió hacer algo. De un momento a otro estaba al lado de Alec, que se había puesto lo más lejos de él en el sofá, pasando un brazo por la cintura del ojiazul. Alec se relajó automáticamente, aunque cualquiera habría esperado lo contrario. Magnus miró sus ojos con atención.

-Me encanta ese color. –ronroneó cerca del oído de Alec. Éste, sacando una valentía desconocida, miró a Magnus y sostuvo su mirada. Se acercó más al brujo, y pasó la mano por su nuca, enredando los dedos en el puntiagudo pelo de colores. Magnus cerró los ojos, alzando la mano libre para acariciar el rostro de Alec.

-De verdad pensé que nos daría tiempo a cenar. –susurró divertido y Alec sonrió levemente. Magnus escondió la cara en el hueco del cuello de su acompañante y éste último contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la lengua de él deslizándose con suavidad. Se le escapó un suspiro, dándole a entender a Magnus que podía seguir. Coló su mano por dentro de la camiseta de Alec, que era azul oscuro y ajustada en las partes exactas para definir sus músculos, pasando los dedos por el abdomen, sacándole algún que otro jadeo al menor.

-Magnus… -gimió.

-Dime, pequeño. –contestó, cariñosamente.

-¿Vamos…? -cogió aire, provocando que los dedos de Magnus se hundiesen más en su piel, mandando cosquilleos a todo su sistema. -¿Vamos a hacerlo? –susurró, con la sangre acumulándose en su rostro. Sintió leves sacudidas por parte del brujo. Se estaba riendo. -¡Magnus! ¡No es gracioso! –exclamó Alec avergonzado, apartándose un poco para captar la mirada del otro. Al ver ese brillo jovial en sus ojos, Alec no pudo evitar reírse también.

-Nefilim estúpido. –murmuró Magnus divertido, volviendo a centrar su atención el cuerpo de Alec. Pasó las manos por el cuello del pelinegro, dejando caer su lengua por ahí, succionando. Marcando. –Esto es para que, si luego te arrepientes de cualquier cosa, sepas que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn te marcó como su propiedad.

-Su majestad. –rió Alec.

Magnus tiró de la camiseta del nefilim, quitándosela. Por un momento, el brujo se quedó anonado mirando a su… _¿amante?_ Bueno, lo que fuesen ahora no importaba, lo realmente importante era el abdomen marcado de Alec, pálido, con músculos por todas partes, y su pecho, sin un gramo de grasa sobrante. El más joven contuvo un sonrojo.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó.

-Estás muy bueno. –sonrió Magnus, dejando un brillo gatuno en su mirada.

-Tú… tú también. –medio dijo, medio preguntó Alec. Magnus fingió que estaba ofendido.

-¿Lo dudas?

-No, no, yo no… -pero Magnus ya se estaba incorporando, quitándose la camiseta. Alec contempló con ojos brillosos el pecho del brujo.

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? –dijo Magnus, esbozando una sonrisa. Alec asintió.

-Tú también. –finalizó firmemente, enganchando sus manos al cuello del brujo.

Magnus fue dejando pequeños mordiscos, y lametazos por todo el pecho de Alec, una vez hubo terminado el trabajo con su cuello, sacándole gemidos y, de vez en cuando, su nombre al joven. Alec tampoco se quedaba corto, y aprendía rápido. Mordió el labio del brujo, mientras pasaba las manos por el abdomen de este, y rozaba la hebilla del cinturón de Magnus, provocando que un gruñido excitado surgiese de la garganta del último.

-Alec… Si no paras, realmente te haré mi propiedad. –jadeó Magnus.

-Y en un sofá rosa fucsia. –murmuró Alec, sonriendo en la boca del brujo.

-Oye, que es de… de… -empezó el de pelo multicolor, intentando recordar la marca del sofá.

-¿Armani? –aportó Alec, recibiendo una mirada de fingida indignación.

-Armani no vende sofás. –replicó el brujo, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo a Alec.

Ambos se levantaron, mirándose sonrientes. Entonces el ojiazul buscó con la mirada su ropa, localizando su camiseta… rasgada.

-¡Magnus! –le reprimió el chico. –Mi camiseta.

Magnus, que estaba conjurando comida tailandesa, alzó la mirada.

-Espera un momento. –respondió suavemente, conteniendo una carcajada al ver la mirada que le dirigió Alec. –Alec, es una camiseta; no tu hijo.

-Pero me gustaba… -dijo, y entonces encima de su cabeza calló una tela suave. La agarró, viendo que era una camiseta. Una camiseta rosa pastel. -¿Estás de coña? –Alec abrió mucho los ojos.

-No. No tengo más. –Magnus se encogió de hombros, riendo levemente, y volviendo a su trabajo con la comida.

Alec contempló la camiseta, buscando algo bueno en ella. No es que fuese fea, pero era rosa. Le dio la vuelta, descubriendo la parte delantera. Ahogó un gemido lastimero.

-¿KISS KISS? –cuestionó Alec, entrecerrando los ojos acusadores hacia Magnus, que lo ignoró sonriente.

Y así era. La camiseta, rosa pastel, tenía las palabras _KISS KISS _sobre la tela, con marcas de labios rojos y corazones saliendo de las 'I'.

-Si no la quieres, puedes esperarte al domingo, que es cuando tengo que ir a recoger la ropa en la tienda. –sugirió Magnus.

-Vale. –Alec intentó sonar indiferente, controlando los latidos eufóricos de su corazón.

Y aunque ambos sabían que Magnus podía conjurar cualquier prenda, en cualquier momento, prefirieron no decir nada, y disfrutar. _Juntos_.

**Hey, hey, heyyyy. ¿Qué tal? Es el primer fic sobre CDS que escribo y los honores van todos dirigidos a Malec, que son magníficos. **

**Bueno, ¿reviews?**


End file.
